La chica del café
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: AU/OOC.-"Freddie sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Prácticamente la estaba acosando, el hecho de pasar la mayoría de sus horas libres sentado en la misma mesa, tomando el mismo café y esperar a la misma mesera lo confirmaba"


**Icarly no me pertenece**

Freddie sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Prácticamente la estaba acosando, el hecho de pasar la mayoría de sus horas libres sentado en la misma mesa, tomando el mismo café y esperar a la misma mesera lo confirmaba.

Todo había empezado hace un mes, la primera vez que entró fue para alejarse de los problemas y tener un pequeño momento de paz. _Ella _lo atendió, y fue por eso que el experto en informática comenzó a frecuentar el lugar, excepto cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a su madre. Al principio le parecía mera coincidencia que siempre ella lo atendiera pero parecían que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía o eso era lo que creía el castaño

Ese día había entrado y se sentó en el lugar de siempre (una mesa para dos a lado de la ventana) buscó con los ojos a la joven pero al no encontrarla llamó a otro camarera que parecía desocupada. Nada más al verlo la chica se dio vuelta y gritó en dirección a la cocina:

-¡Sam, tu hombre está aquí!

Y de la cocina salió la joven que estaba buscando, sonriendo para él. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no era un simple cliente más, y eso, francamente lo ponía nervioso

* * *

Ya habían pasado exactamente 19 días desde aquel incidente, parado enfrente de la puerta del local miraba disimuladamente en busca de la rubia que lo hacía llegar un poco tarde al trabajo, y lo peor es que no sabía nada ella ni siquiera su edad (él le calculaba unos 18 o 19 años y eso lo hacía sentir algo pedófilo) Suspiró y decidió entrar

-¡Hey! Me preguntaba si vendrías hoy. Lo de siempre, ¿no? O ¿quieres algo de comer?-Apenas había entrado al lugar _ella_ se había acercado y lo acompañó a su lugar de siempre

-No, solo café. Gracias-le sonrió a la oji-azul mientras se sentaba. Ella garabateó algo en su libreta y se alejó murmurando "En seguida"

Freddie en verdad sabía que eso estaba _mal._ Y lo comprobó con solo ver como sus caderas se movían al alejarse y que no había apartado la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Se giró y vio a dos meseras que soltaban unas ligeras risitas y a un hombre detrás de la barra con el ceño fruncido como si lo estuviera amenazando o reprendiendo. Otra vez la vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

-Aquí tienes tu café y tu pastel de chocolate-La muchacha le sirvió un café bien negro y un pedazo de pastel con una cereza encima y su tenedor a lado

-Emm…. yo no pedí pastel-El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa confundida.

La joven ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa divertida.-Lo sé pero te ves cansado y el chocolate es bueno para la salud…o al menos eso he leído

El hombre sonrió.-Hace tiempo que no me comía un trozo de pastel

-Disfrútalo y no te preocupes es cortesía de la casa-la rubia le guiñó el ojo y un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño

-Oh espera…gracias-se rascó la nuca.-Esto se me haría más fácil si supiera tu nombre

-Soy Sam. Sam Puckett

-Freddie. Freddie Benson

-Tu nombre es lindo y ¿en qué trabajas? Si no me quieres decir no importa porque sé que no es mi asunto

El castaño hizo una mueca.-No importa. Tengo un doctorado en informática y soy graduado en MIT-Sam pestañeó varias veces sorprendida y Freddie sonrió

-Yo apenas terminé la secundaria y trabajo de mesera en la cafetería de mi prima. Prácticamente desperdicie mi vida a lado tuyo

El castaño bajó la mirada hacia su reloj.-Yo…tengo que ir a trabajar

-¡Oh! en ese caso fue agradable charlar contigo y que te vaya bien-Sam le dedicó una última sonrisa y recogió los trastos sucios de la mesa

-¡Oh! Espera- la agarró de su frágil muñeca. Su piel se sentía tan suave.-Quizá algún día puedas desayunar conmigo y conocernos mejor

-Me encantaría-contestó ella y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina

Freddie sonrió de lado y fue a la caja a pagar por el café y el pastel a pesar de que Sam le había dicho que era cortesía de la casa, además era seguro que no lo dejarían salir sin pagar todo completo.

* * *

Después de dejar los trastes sucios en el lavadero, la rubia fue hasta la barra donde estaba su hermana gemela quién había ingresado a trabajar hace unos días aunque solo por medio tiempo debido a sus estudios universitarios (ella era la única que estudiaba de las dos debido a que no contaban con suficiente dinero)

-Sam…-Melanie habló un poco preocupada. Todos en el lugar se habían dado cuenta de las extrañas miradas que le dedicaba ese hombre

-Tranquila, Mel. Puedo cuidarme sola-Sam acarició la mejilla de su gemela y se fue a atender a unos clientes recién llegados

* * *

El técnico de informática llegó a su _desolada_ oficina. Sí…._desolada_ y no porque no tuviera muebles o algo parecido sino por el hecho de que no tenía con quien compartirla automáticamente se sentó en su escritorio y puso sus manos a detrás de su nuca. La imagen de la joven llegó de nuevo a su cabeza. Sus hermosas facciones y cuerpo lo tenían alejado del mundo exterior pero estaba mal y nunca iba a dejar de repetirse eso en su cabeza. Nunca

**Bueno a mí me encantan las historias cuando tienen edades muy diferentes así que esto salió si les gusto Reviews o agrégalo a favoritos *-* **


End file.
